No me gustan los hombres
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada fue trasladado a Italia para estudiar en la Academia Vongola, escuela que solo asisten hombres. Que pasara con el cuando un grupo de hombres pongan sus ojos en él sobrevivirá o morirá en el intento. Tsuanayoshi Sawada ¡No le gusta los hombres!
1. Hombre o Mujer

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

-¡Hiie!, no te me acerques-él dijo mientras se alejaba del hombre alto rubio que lo quiso abrazar.

-Mi Tsuna-el hombre dijo mientras se quitaba el palo de la escoba roto de su cabeza-eres tan cruel yo solo quería abrazarte-el en sus ojos tenia lagrimas de mimo.

-Usted puede quedarse con sus abrazos yo no los necesito-dijo el adolescente de dieseis años con un florero en sus manos, que no dudaría en usarlo.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué está pasando?, bueno lo que pasa es que en la residencia Sawada está presentando un drama mejor que el Titanic mientras se hunde.

El único hijo de los Sawada adolescente de dieseis años, segundo año de preparatoria que sufre androfobia. Si, usted ha leído bien androfobia temor a los hombre, fobia que sufre desde los cinco años de edad.

¿Por qué Tsuna sufre esta fobia?

Si de culpables se trata, se encuentran dos ¿Quiénes? Sus padres.

Nana Sawada una mujer con espíritu alegre cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada estallo de felicidad, los meses pasaron cuando el doctor le dijo que podían hacerle la ecografía para saber el sexo de su bebe ella se negó. Ella aseguro que ella tendría una linda bebe; instinto de mama, ella dijo. ¡Oh mal!, su instinto fallo épicamente ella pario un lindo bebe.

Pero eso no justifica que Tsunayoshi sexo masculino le tenga miedo a su mismo género. No señores y señoras. Su padre con un puesto importante en una compañía en Italia les dejo después de una semana de nacido porque él no podía quedarse mas.

Él le propuso a su mujer ir con él a Italia pero la mujer se negó. Ella no dejaría su patria la verdad es que la mujer no era muy aficionada a los aviones, así que ella se quedó en Namimori Japón. Pero eso tampoco justifica el ¿Por qué? ¿Cierto?

Cuando Iemitsu Sawada jefe de familia regreso cinco años después a Japón para el cumpleaños de su hijo. El esperaba un chico fuerte, que jugara algún deporte, que fuera el jefe del kindergarten ¡pero no!, lo que encontró fue una linda niña con cabello revoltoso con cintas rosadas en su lindo cabello color marrón rojizo, con vestido rosa de volantes muy hermoso cabe recalcar.

Nana madre de Tsu-chan como ella le decía al niño, lo vestía como una niña ¿Por qué?, bueno ella solo había comprado cosas para mujer porque su intuición de madre le había dicho que ella tendría una linda niña.

Tsu-chan era tan pequeña más baja del promedio que debe tener un niño de cinco años, su cuerpo delgado, su nariz de botón y sus grandes ojos color caramelo que gritaban inocencia no ayudaban mucho que digamos, su madre gritaba algo como un "Kya" cuando miraba a su bebe con ropa de niña, que la hacía salir corriendo por mas ropa de ¡Niña!

Su padre casi se da un tiro al ver a su primogénito vestido así de hecho el niño se comportaba muy femenino, y el hombre rubio con barba de tres días todas sus alarmas se habían encendidos que tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

El tomo a su hijo para enseñarle el mundo de los machos, como debía ser ¿no? Pero a veces los métodos que se usan no son los más adecuados. Eso debió pensar el hombre de treinta y picos años cuando según el enderezaría a su hijo.

La mujer muy alegre acepto darle a su preciada "princesita" a su esposo. El hombre llevo a su lindo hijo que había vivido sus cinco años de vida entre encajes y cintas de colores pasteles a un lugar donde entrenaban chicos de su edad sumo ¡sumo!, el moreno cuando vio a esos niños que doblaban su aspecto él quiso huir pero su padre no lo dejo.

Tirándolo al terreno del enemigo Tsuna quedó atascado entre cuerpos prácticamente desnudos, con sus pieles sudorosas, y aspecto rudo. El moreno se desmayó después de su primer encuentro. Su padre jamás se daría por vencido el moriría en el campo de batalla luchando.

A sí que entre dos semanas el pobre niño de cinco de años creo una fobia al tener hombre cerca de un metro de distancia, también creando una fuerza inhumana que podía levantar un cuerpo el tripe de peso de el a los cinco años él era uno de los niños más fuerte de la zona.

El cometido se había cumplido ¿no?, el problema surgió cuando el rubio estúpido padre quiso darle un abrazo a su lindo moreno que se había vuelto fuertísimo que podía levantar a esos niños luchadores de sumo y tirarlo a una distancia de cinco metros. El recibió una fractura en su nariz por un fuerte puñetazo que le dio su adorable Tsu-kun.

Su padre muy triste se regresó a Italia su hijo no lo podía ver porque terminaba vomitando, o dándole goles o tirándole cosas al azar sus vacaciones habían terminado y no podía quedarse más con su adorable familia.

Los años pasaron con el moreno creciendo obviamente él no se quedaría niño para siempre. Nana no se le quitó la maña de vestir a su hijo como niña según ella es un desperdicio que Tsu-chan siendo tan adorable desperdiciara su belleza como niño.

A sí que el chico creció como chica. Su madre hasta tuvo la desfachatez de inscribir a su hijo a una escuela privada que solo asistían mujeres.

Tsuna no es que le guste el travestimos, no, ¡jamás! Tampoco es homosexual como los estereotipos sociales creerían si ven al moreno vestido como una chica. No, que va el chico le gusta una compañera de clase Kyoko Sasawaga una de las ídolo de la escuela.

Si de ídolo hablamos Tsuna es una de ella, la chica castaña se destacaba en el deporte había ganado muchos trofeos para la escuela, aunque en lo académico es un desastre. Otra de la ídolo era Haru Miura una chica bastante imperativa, con una creatividad increíble.

El único deporte que Tsuna no era bueno era en la natación, ella decía que sabía nadar. Era verdad Tsuna no sabe nadar el por lo menor mantendría un poquito de dignidad al no ponerse nunca pero nunca y cuando se dice nunca es nunca un traje de baño de chica. Es un milagro que el después de tantos años no haya sido descubierto, lo más seguro que lo tacharían como pervertido.

Toda la escuela donde el asiste lo conoce muy bien por la fobia que tiene Tsuna contra los hombre, en primer año Tsuna se quedó dormida en una de las clases de matemática, el profesor la tomo del brazo zarandeándola un poco para que ella despertara; si despertó pero al ver al guapo profesor de matemáticas que muchas de las estudiantes estaban enamoradas, él le lanzo un golpe en el plexo solar dejando al pobre hombre sin aire por varios minutos.

Tsuna a veces sentía mal por mentir, él es un chico rodeado de chicas ¿Qué diría Kyoko?, seguro lo despreciaría y no tendría oportunidad con ella. Qué triste es la vida a veces.

-Vamos Tsuna solo un pequeño abrazo-él dijo mientras daba pasos de bebe en dirección a su querido hijo.

-No-él dijo mientras movía el florero que tenía, su arma que no dudaría usarla para romperlo en la cabeza de su padre.

Su padre suspiro con resinación no podía más su hijo no lo aceptaba aunque una vez se vistió de mujer, su hijo se dio cuenta y termino con un ojo morado. Su padre entonces se dejó caer al piso y volvió a ver a su hijo con cara seria.

-Tsuna vas cambiar de escuela-él dijo mientras se rascaba la barba-una escuela en Italia.

Su hijo abrió sus ojos como platos, abrió su boca y el la cerro como si fuera un pez fuera del agua mientras la información se procesaba-No voy- él dijo mientras volteaba su cara hacia un lado haciendo mohín. Su padre al ver su expresión nada masculina el no dejaría que su hijo siga siendo tan afeminado según él.

-Ya está decidido-él dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¡No puedo dejar a mamá sola!-el grito mientras buscaba a su madre para ayuda-padre idiota-el término de decir cuando encontró a su madre que no había dicho nada todavía. Como una buena madre salió al rescate. Corrección. Ella llego donde su hijo pellizcándole las mejillas por hablarle de esa manera a su padre ella no lo perdonaría.

-Es una escuela mixta, usted sabe mujeres y hombres-el mintió la verdad es que la escuela donde matriculo a su hijo era de solo hombre-puede hacer amigos con chicas y chicos. También podrás vestirte como chico.

Tsuna se lo pensó un momento mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda de su uniforme estilo marinero. Podía dejar de usar esos ridículos vestidos color rosa que su madre lo obligaba usar.-Esta bien acepto-él dijo-pero tengo de ir de compras no tengo nada de hombre-él dijo mientras miraba a su madre que estaba perdida en admirar los músculos de su esposo.

-¡Vamos!-el padre rubio dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Solo!-grito el chico mientras salía de su casa.

El chico se fue a una tienda departamental se fue a la área de hombres para elegir sus cosas ya que los últimos años era su madre la que compraba su ropa. Nunca pensó que comprar un par de boxers le traería a su vida tanta felicidad, no le importaba las miradas que le daban señoras que miraban a una linda castaña comprar boxers negros con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Iemitsu se pellizco el puente de la nariz, con cansancio, logro convencer a su hijo ir a Italia lo difícil seria cuando él llegue y vea una población estudiantil de solo hombres.

Una de esas tantas noches italianas Iemitsu había salido a tomar unos tragos con su jefe Timoteo Di Vongola después de varios tragos el dejo correr su contenido de su corazón como aguas de rio que corre hacia el mar. Él le conto la situación de su hijo y le mostro algunas fotos que Nana le había enviado donde se miraba una chica morena.

Timoteo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como un padre que conforta a su hijo, le sugerido porque no traía a Italia para que entrara a la Academia Vongola una escuela de solo para hombres tal vez podía curar su miedo a los hombres. El hombre lloro dramáticamente por la brillante idea que le daba el anciano.

Tsuna y su padre se despidieron de su madre y esposa en el aeropuerto con lágrimas en sus ojos Nana le dijo a su hijo que lo extrañaría esas tardes de té que solían tener. Tsuna se negó sentarse junto a su padre y cualquier hombre.

Ellos llegaron a Italia Tsuna le brillaron los ojos él podía caminar con ropa de hombre, aunque les tenga miedo no significaba que él no quisiera ser un hombre bueno técnicamente él siempre ha sido un hombre porque tiene "eso" ahí abajo ustedes saben ¿no?

Después de una hora de viaje en carro Tsuna por supuesto en los asientos de atrás jamás se sentaría junto a un hombre aunque ese hombre sea su padre; llegaron a un edificio de Arquitectura Renacentista Tsuna nunca había visto un edificio tan grande y hermoso.

Ellos se bajaron del automóvil y entraron Tsuna se le hizo muy raro que los pocos estudiantes que se habían encontrado eran hombres ¿Dónde estaban las mujeres? Él no le puso mucha mente después la vería. Si claro después.

-Adelante-una voz gruesa pero gentil se escuchó amortiguada por las puertas.

Un hombre de cabeza roja más rosada con un tatuaje en forma de llama en su cara entro a la oficina donde estaba rotulada _"Director"_-¿Qué pasa G?-dijo el hombre que tenía en su escritorio una montaña de papel.

-Iemitsu y su hijo acaban de llegar- el director que es el nieto de Timoteo ya sabía de la situación del hijo de Iemitsu por eso había hecho una excepción para que el joven entrara a medio año escolar.

-Yo! Giotto-dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la oficina del director. Giotto levanto su mirada de los papeles para ver el hombre rubio pero había entrado ¿solo?

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?- dijo el mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la pluma que tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno, veras- él dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de cuello-él está-pero no pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpido por G.

-Yo lo voy a traer adentro-él se ofreció amablemente.

El rubio padre de Tsuna duro unos segundos para entender lo que significaba traer al chico adentro de la oficina lo más probable que haya contacto físico nada recomendable-¡No!- el grito pero era demasiado tarde G salió volando estrellándose contra el escritorio donde estaba colocada una placa que decía _"Dic. Giotto Di Vongola" _los ojos de Giotto se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras el otro rubio suspiro por la nariz.

-Por eso dije que no, mi hijo tiene una fuerza increíble si hombre se le acerca el no dudara en atacar-él dijo mientras se daba vuelta para tratar de tráelo adentro al chico.

Giotto por otro lado quitaba a G de su escritorio como si fuera un mosquito molesto pegado en el parabrisas, según lo que su abuelo le había dicho el chico lo vestían de niña pero como se vería un chico musculoso con vestido una imagen cruzo por su mente e hizo una mueca de horror. Él se esperaba un chico musculoso para que pueda tener esa fuerza monstruosa lo que no espero fue un adolescente de un metro cincuenta y ocho aproximadamente, cuerpo delgado, ojos grandes de color caramelos lleno de inocencia.

El chico entro con su cuerpo rígido a la oficina, Giotto le sonrió pero él no recibió nada a cambio si no que retrocedieras unos pasos hacia atrás, su padre lo detuvo recibiendo una llave luego tumbado al piso. Giotto hizo una nota mental no tocar al chico él no quiere recibir algunos moretones.

G despertó después de estar inconsciente por unos largos minutos-¡Tu maldito mocoso!-él dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al chico. Tsuna saco un lapicero de a saber de dónde que utilizaría como arma no dudaría enterrarlo en el corazón del hombre tatuado.

-G, cálmate-dijo el rubio directo, sería una molestia limpiar la sangre color carmesí derramada en su oficina así que no muchas gracias. G chasqueo la lengua viendo el chico con ganas de darle una buena zarandeada.

Ellos hablaron de la escuela cuando se fundó, cosas que de verdad no le interesaban al moreno pero no tenía opción de quedarse escuchando.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-el pregunto interrumpiendo el discurso del director.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir!-grito el padre rubio-todavía tenemos que ir a casa para dejar tus cosas- él dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca de su hijo grave error, el hombre era cabeza hueca o era masoquista recibió otro golpe bien dado en sus partes nobles pero aun así él no se detuvo y saco de la oficina a su preciado hijo.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se quedaron viendo como el padre recibió golpes de su propio hijo sin piedad. Se preguntaron por qué habría preguntado por chicas cuando la academia es solo de hombres. Como sea ellos siguieron con sus trabajos respetivos.

La mañana de lunes había llegado con un Tsuna con vestimenta de hombre, el uniforme de la academia le quedaba muy bien según lo que le había dicho su padre. Salieron del apartamento un edificio de arquitectura moderna muy elegante, ellos se dirigieron a la academia.

El padre de Tsuna le había dicho a su hijo que lo pasaría recogiendo cuando terminaran las clases eso sería como a las cuatro de la tarde si él no podía entonces una mujer llamada Oregano vendría por él.

Tsuna respiro profundo una, dos y tres veces antes de entrar, por los pasillo se encontró a una cantidad de hombres y ninguna mujer eso era muy sospechoso. Él ya tenía el horario de clases y el aula donde recibiría sus clases dado el primer día que se encontró con el director.

Tsuna entro al aula encontró un pupitre vacío, puso sus cosas y se sentó él ya se empezaba a sentir mal, su estómago daba vueltas sus ganas de vomitar estaba empeorando cada minuto que pasa el aire apestaba a testosterona. Era la primera vez que estaba con tantos hombres no incluimos su primera experiencia con luchadores de sumo.

Un estudiante susurro a otro ese es el chico nuevo, el otro estudiante dijo se ve muy débil.

Otro estudiante estaba tramando como jugar con el nuevo, como quitarle su dinero, y muchas cosas malas. Pobre Tsuna o mejor dicho pobre alma que lo más seguro que terminaría en el hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Un chico de cabello negro de ojos color ámbar miraba al chico pequeño que se miraba adorable su instinto de protección surgió como lava de volcán. Mientras otro chico de cabello plateado lo miraba como si fuera una plaga odiaba los tipos débiles y el moreno gritaba por todos sus poros, frágil.

El chico de cabello negro se puso de pie para caminar donde el moreno para presentarse.

-Yo!- dijo el chico- ¿eres el nuevo?- no era obvio bueno el chico parecía que no tenía alguna pregunta inteligente para señalar lo obvio. El moreno no contesto nada él estaba tomando un color verde en su cara que preocupo al chico más alto.

-¿Te sientes bien?-el pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del pequeño moreno grave error el moreno se vomito encima de él y después se desmayó.

El estudiante alto su nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi estudiante becado con una beca de deporte. El rio nerviosamente mientras miraba el chico desmayado y con el olor repúgnate a vomito que se extendía por el aire.

Cuando Tsuna despertó estaba en la enfermería, solo o eso era lo que creía enseguida apareció el rubio director.

-Despertaste-dijo mientras mantenía una distancia prudente-¿Te sientes mejor?-el pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a su nuevo alumno.

-Si-el susurro.

-¿Crees que es posible regresar a clases?- el pregunto mientras se colocaba sus lentes para ver en que aula asistía y que materia estaban recibiendo en ese momento. El moreno asintió, el director le dijo que lo acompañaría al aula, ellos caminaron por los pasillos vacíos guardando su distancia.

El director abrió la puerta y todos los estudiantes volvieron su cabeza a la entrada viendo entrar al rubio director.

-Reborn, lo siento por interrumpir su clase vengo a dejar a un estudiante que acaba de ingresar hoy- él dijo mientras hacía señal para que chico entrara. Pasos lentos dio mostrando su cabellos castaños largos recogido por una cola de caballo. Todos lo reconocieron era el chico que vomito a la estrella del equipo de baseball.

El director le susurro algo al profesor de matemática, luego despidiéndose con la mano de Tsuna- Siéntate- él dijo mientras tomaba el libro de su escritorio- si vuelves a llegar tarde prometo un doloroso castigo-dijo el hombre con unas extrañas patillas rizadas.

Tsuna camino en dirección a su pupitre, se sentó delicadamente era como ver una dama de los años veinte. Muchos ya estaban planeando como intimidar al estudiante nuevo incluyendo a Reborn.

Las clases habían terminado nadie todavía se le había acercado al adolescente ni Yamamoto que había llegado para tomar la última clase del día. La campana sonó y Tsuna sintió que su alma ya estaba a salvo.

El abrió la puerta de la clase cuando encontró un tumulto de gente en el pasillo un chico de cabello negro de ojos azul metalico peleaba con otro chico de cabello largo color índigo con peinado de forma de fruta tropical.

Él pudo ver al chico que había vomitado en la mañana con una sonrisa observando el combate como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pudo ver a un chico de cabello plateado maldiciendo por estar en su camino, otro de cabello blanco gritando "extremo". Un chico de cabello blanco que llevaba a su boca malvaviscos sonriendo como un zorro, un pelirrojo que se acurrucaba en una esquina lleno de curitas en su rostro y dedos de la mano.

El opto por seguir el ejemplo del chico de cabello rojo se acurruco en otra esquina mientras recitaba: _estoy en el infierno, estoy en el infierno…_

Para ser sinceros el infierno era mejor que donde fue a parar empezando con caníbales que muerden hasta la muerte, piñas pervertidas, freak del baseball, boxeadores extremos entre mucho más, una gama de personalidades únicas.

¿Podrá Tsuna curar su fobia o saldrá peor como entro?

Padre estúpido ¿Dónde me has metido? Ese fue el último pensamiento de Tsuna antes de salir corriendo como maratonista hacia la salida.


	2. Ayudemos a curar la fobia

No me pertenece KHR

Mi sentido del humor no es bueno, cada vez que cuento un chiste mis amigas me dicen ¿Cuándo debo reírme? Son tan crueles (lagrimas) por eso no sé si les vaya gustar este nuevo capítulo. Como escribí anteriormente es un intento de hacer humor.

Por favor no lancen tomates, sean amables por favor ^.^

* * *

En una oficina se encontraban tres hombres rubios un rubio como el oro, otro rubio arenoso y el ultimo rubio casi blanco y un adolescente castaño.

En ese momento todos los ocupantes de la oficina se encontraban con sus caras muy serias, ninguno había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que habían llegado.

El adolescente estaba esposado acomodando los lapiceros que estaban regados en el escritorio en tamaño y colores algo está mal ¿Por qué estaba esposado? Acaso era un delincuente juvenil, acaso era un delincuente que debía ser encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad por eso recibía una mirada de enojo por el rubio cenizo en esos momentos; pero nada de lo anterior era correcto el joven solo era un estudiante común.

El adolescente castaño ni se daba cuenta que no era el momento para ordenar el escritorio de su director él no sufría TOC pero haber sido criado como chica su madre le había dicho y enseñado que las niñas tienen que ser ordenadas. Algo que comprobó que no era cierto porque había chicas muy desordenadas como por ejemplo cuando él fue a la casa Haru Miura su cuarto era un desastre había plumas, cintas multicolores, flores hechas de tela entre muchas cosas más que ella utilizaba para hacer sus disfraces por todo el cuarto tiradas descuidadamente.

-Mi Tsuna jamás haría algo como eso-dijo el hombre apretaba su mandíbula como esos hombres se atrevían acusar a su adorable hijo de semejantes acciones era imperdonable no iba permitir que su hijo fuera acusado injustamente cuando lo más seguro que el verdadero cerebro andaba libre riendo, porque nadie sospechaba de él, mientras acusaban a una buena alma en su lugar.

El hombre rubio como el oro suspiro ¿era enserio que el padre estaba negando lo obvio? Las pruebas delataba al chico, todas las pruebas apuntaban a él hasta los testigos como temor dijeron lo que vieron.

El rubio cenizo resoplo ese era uno de los tantos padres que dejan que sus hijos hagan lo que quieren por eso la sociedad esta tan perdida.

-Hay pruebas-dijo el director tamboreando con los dedos la mesa clara frustración que tenía en ese momento, nunca se imaginó que el chico nuevo podía causar tantos problemas.

-¿Cuáles pruebas?-el padre exigió.

-Las manchas de sangre que tiene Tsunayoshi en su camisa-el señalo cada palabra más cuando dijo sangre.

En efecto Tsuna tenía en su camisa blanca unas cuantas gotitas de sangre que no provenían de él. Su padre volvió a ver a su hijo y vio las manchas de inmediato entro en pánico su hijo estaba herido debería llevarlo de inmediato al hospital antes de perder el tiempo con eso idiotas hombres que tenían en frente.

-Tsuna ¿estas herido?-parece que el hombre después recibir tantos golpes de su hijo no aprende la lección porque tomando al chico por los hombros para revisar si tenía alguna herida el que recibió una herida fue el cuándo su hijo agarro su cabeza estrellándola en el escritorio. Los dos rubios sintieron lastima por Iemitsu pero poquito nada más.

Si quieren saber el ¿por qué de Tsuna que está en la oficina del directo?, ¿Por qué esta esposado? Y de ¿Dónde proviene la sangre? Entonces retrocedamos el tiempo para aclarar las incógnitas.

Tsuna después de su primer día en la academia del infierno, el llego a su ahora hogar con ganas de asesinar a su padre. Él estaba rodeado de monstruos con garras y colmillos llamados hombres. Su padre se las arregló para salir con vida después del arranque de furia de su único hijo.

Tsuna se había hecho famoso todos lo conocían con el "El príncipe Vomitón" cada vez que un chico se le acerca terminaba vomitando y luego desmayado, era tan molesto de cuidar de él que decidieron dejarlo solo, ser vomitado no era nada gracioso así que mucho dijeron no gracias es mejor mantenerse lejos del chico raro.

También era muy famoso por la forma elegante y delicada que se movía para ser un hombre era muy sospechoso ya saben los estereotipos sociales el hombre se comporta muy macho mientras las mujeres con su feminidad. Bueno Tsuna no tiene la culpa él ha vivido dieseis años como chica, el estudio rodeado de chicas él tuvo que aprender la ceremonia del té, también aprender hacer arreglos florales y todo eso ha influido en la forma de moverse en el chico siempre tener la espalda recta, movientes largos peros sutiles, la forma correcta de sentarse.

Como en toda escuela siempre están los matones que se creen dioses poderosos que pueden abusar de los débiles. Vongola no era la excepción había un grupo que tenían en la mira al pobrecito, débil y adorable castaño ellos estaban decididos en intimidar "El Príncipe Vomitón"

-Hey-dijo un chico rubio de ojos color esmeralda deteniendo al moreno que estaba buscando una ruta de escape.

El chico con sus grandes ojos caramelos volvió a ver al grupo de cuatro estudiantes de aspecto rudo que lo estaban rodeando él se apoyó a la pared temblando de miedo por la repentina asalto que se llevaba a cabo-¿S-si?-él dijo con tono de pregunta mientras en sus ojos se formaban lagrimas dándole un aspecto muy adorable era como ver un lindo cachorro con su melena castaña.

Los chicos sintieron que su pantalón de pronto empezó apretar, el jefe de los matones sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

-Solo queremos que nos acompañes a jugar-él dijo, mientras sus compañeros asintieron en aprobación a la propuesta hecha.

-No gr-gracias-él dijo el por lo general no tartamudea pero en ese momento estaba tartamudeando mucho tal vez porque los chicos que estaban con el daban miedo.

-oh vamos, no seas tímido-el chico dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Tsuan cuando estuvo cerca de Tsuna el coloco su mano sobre el castaño y esa fue su perdición el moreno le dio una patada frontal directa en la ingle el chico cayo con claro dolor.

-¡Pero qué diablos!-exclamo otro de los matones mientras iba lanzarle un golpe al chico de baja estatura pero Tsuna fue más rápido dándole una patada lateral que lo mando volando a unos cincos metros de distancia. Y el infierno se desato los chicos recibieron golpes algunos hasta se le cayeron algunos dientes, narices fracturadas y sobre todo muchos huesos rotos.

Los que vieron la pelea unilateral porque solo era el castaño que lanzaba golpes a los otros jóvenes que hace mucho habían visto la luz, muchos de los espectadores gritaban ¡no sigan la luz!, el moreno ni se daba cuenta que era lo que realmente estaba pasando él tenía sus ojos cerrados y el atacaba con ayudaba de su intuición para dar golpes certeros.

Hasta que llego el salvador de las pobres almas que se estaban convirtiendo en pulpa. Alaude llego el primero le hablo al moreno pero el moreno también empezó a atacarlo estaba en trance no había nadie que lo pudiera parar hasta que Alaude cansado tiro sus esposas para detener los constantes puñetazos que daba el castaño.

-Ellos seguros se resbalaron-sostuvo tercamente el hombre.

-Iemitsu ¿es enserio?-él dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

Iemitsu defendió a su hijo a capa y espada, que Tsuna era imposible exigiendo que el troglodita de Alaude le quitara las esposas de su hijo. Sus defensas rayaban lo ridículo, como que las manchas de la camisa de Tsuna no eran sangre sino, jugo de uva ¿Cuándo se ha visto que el jugo de uva deje una macha roja?, por lo menos decir que era de fresa ¿pero uva? Es sorprendente que hombre rubio tenga un puesto importante en la compañía Vongola cuando de su boca pueden salir cosas patéticas.

La discusión se prolongó por mucho tiempo hasta que Giotto lanzo la toalla era imposible razonar con el hombre. Giotto le pregunto a Tsuna si le gustaría curarse de su androfobia, el moreno contesto que por supuesto él quiere tener amigo para poder jugar videojuegos, ir al boliche, hablar sobre la champions league, NBA cosas que no podía hacer con las chicas.

Las chicas siempre hablaban de chicos algo que él no podía hablar más cuando él es un chico no tiene intenciones de admirar a otros chicos, habían temas bastantes incomodos que Tsuna muchas veces quiso arrancarse la cabeza uno de esos temas eran cuando las chicas andaban en "esos días", el periodo no era algo que Tsuna le gustaría escuchar.

El padre y el hijo salieron de la oficina después de unas largas horas de discusión quedaron que el chico no podía quedarse sin castigo, así que Giotto propuso que se tenía que unirse algún club y ayudar en la biblioteca. El rubio director se cepillo con sus dedos su cabello son fastidio, él tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Un nuevo día de clases había llegado Tsuna llego a la academia a las nueve de la mañana, con más miradas sobre él, que las normales el incidente del día anterior se había extendido como fuego sobre pólvora y ahora el rumor que el chico que vomita había mandado por varios meses a un grupo de chicos de curso superior al hospital. Esos rumores lamentablemente llegaron a los oídos de una serie de personas que Tsuna jamás le gustaría conocer pero parece que la elegante dama de la fortuna quería jugar con el llevándose con ella la poca suerte que tiene el pobre moreno.

Gokudera Hayato un chico que había quemado su cerebro para poder entrar a la privilegiada Academia Vongola, con una beca de música le hervía la sangre cada vez que miraba a su compañero de clase Tsunayoshi gracias a ese chico el aula apestaba a vómito, hasta tuvo la osadía de vomitar el caro traje de diseñador de Reborn, cuando el hombre mayor se acercó al moreno para reprenderlo por no prestar atención a su clase.

Ahora en el aire volaba un rumor que el chico tenía una fuerza de Hércules, él se burló como un enano como el moreno podía tener fuerza ¡Ja! Si como no. El observo al chico cada movimiento que daba el sentía una vena resaltar en su sien era tan molesto. Ahora está reunido con una gran cantidad de alumnos y para variar los más populares de la escuela juntos con los profesores más populares también de la academia.

-Entonces ¿se puede saber el motivo de la reunión?-pregunto Reborn sosteniendo su taza de expresso.

El rubio director paso una mirada por cada persona que estaba en la sala, él estaba un poco preocupado si su decisión era buena o no-¿Han escuchado de Sawada Tsunayoshi?- el pregunto.

-¡oho! Claro que hemos escuchado sobre "El príncipe Vomitón" ¿Quién no?-el chico de cabello rociado de nieve con un tatuaje lila en uno de sus pómulos dijo.

Todos los ocupantes de la sala asintieron claro que conocían al chico algunos no personalmente pero los rumores vuelan son fáciles de llegar como fácil en irse. Ya que todos sabían Giotto empezó a explicar el motivo de la reunión. El director explico por la causa del malestar del chico, el chico sufría de androfobia obviamente el no dijo las causas ni como ha vivido los últimos años el castaño.

-Pido que por favor que lo ayuden a superar su fobia-el director dijo mientras observaba a al grupo de personas.

-Hmn ¿Por qué debería ayudar? Esas cosas son de herbívoros, si quiere curarse que lo haga el solo-un cabello cuervo dijo mientras se despegaba de la pared que estuvo recostado durando la explicación él se preparaba para salir.

-Kyoya cállate y vas ayudar-dijo el rubio cenizo de ojos azul hielo.

-Cállate herbívoro nadie te ha dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre-él dijo mientras preparaba sus tonfas.

-Ridículo soy tu hermano puedo llamarte como me dé la gana-replico el adulto. Ellos eran los medios hermanos Hibari. El de cabello cuervo conocido por su puesto como presidente en el comité disciplinario y el rubio cenizo conocido como el que maneja la seguridad de la escuela y toda las aéreas cercanas de la academia conocidos por resolver los problemas en forma bruta pero nadie decía nada después de todo nadie quiere morir en las manos de ese par.

-Kufufufu si no hay beneficio entonces no me interesa-dijo un chico que tenía un cabello color índigo con peinado en forma de ¿piña?-si era solo eso entonces me despido-él dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Los que aceptaron alegremente fueron los deportistas. Yamamoto se rio como si la situación fuera una broma aceptando en ayudar al moreno después de todo el no guardaba rencor al adolescente por haberlo vomitado si era de ayuda el no dudaría en prestarla. El otro deportista Ryohei grito un "lo ayudare al extremo" dejando muchos sordos por unos cuantos segundos.

El chico de cabello de nieve tatuado no dijo nada solo se limitó a llenar su boca de esponjocitos y blancos como su cabello malvaviscos. El de la cabeza plateada chasqueo la lengua como si le importara si sufre de fobia o no el moreno, el tenia mejores cosas de que hacer. Otro de los chicos que estaban ahí era Enma un chico tímido de cabeza roja que susurro voy intentar ayudar.

-Fong-llamo Giotto-usted podría hablar con Tsunayoshi tal vez pueda llegar abrirse contigo.

Fong es el profesor de psicología que también es primo de los medios hermanos Hibari's conocido por su amable y la calidad sensación que da a diferencia a la sed de sangre que dan los otros dos hombres principalmente Hibari Kyoya. El profesor con ropa tradicional china acepto, los otros profesores también aceptaron no tenían nada que ganar ni nada que perder así que ellos también podrían su grano de arena.

Gokudera caminada por uno de los pasillos de la academia, sin rumbo exacto cuando vio a Tsuna que estaba siendo detenido por uno de los estudiantes de año superior.

-A sí que eres el chico que golpeo a Ricardo y a sus amigos-él dijo mientras acorralaba a Tsuna.

-No sé de qué me habla; por favor aléjese de mi está muy cerca-él dijo mientras trataba de controlar su ganas de golpear al chico mayor.

-Es así-él dijo mientras se acercaba más al pobre muchacho-No sé si eres una chica o realmente eres un chico; pareces más una chica me pregunto si tendrás lo mismo que tengo yo ahí abajo-él dijo mientras baja su mirada a la parte inferior del cuerpo de Tsuna.

Las cosas se tornaban peligrosas, el castaño grito que por supuesto él tenía "eso", el chico mayor rio y entonces hizo algo que nadie pensó que podía hacer.-Entonces no habrá problemas si compruebo-el bajo su mano y apretó su mano en "esa" parte al castaño Tsuna se quedó sin aliento. Gokudera que había visto todo estaba que echaba humos, una cosa es que el chico le moleste con solo verlo a otra que él se quede sin hacer nada mientras ve que es abusado sexualmente por otro tipo.

-¡Hey tu bastardo!-el de cabeza plateada grito dando pasos firmes donde están los dos chicos.

-¿Cómo te atreves hacer algo así?-él dijo con tono oscuro.

-Si es Gokudera Hayato ¿no deberías estar tocando el piano?, señorita delicada-el chico mayor dijo viendo a los ojos color verde de Gokudera. Gokudera se puso rojo de la furia era como un volcán en mera erupción. El chico se lanzó a golpear al chico mayor pero el otro se quitó, burlándose de Gokudera, era demasiado delicado para estar buscando peleas. Gokudera no se iba calmar el tenia sangre caliente italiana no permitiría insultos lanzándose otra vez el no calculo que hombre se apartó tropezando contra la ventana que estaba abierta su cuerpo se dobló hacia el otro lado perdiendo el equilibrio muchos gritaron mientras que miraban el chico deslizarse hacia fuera estaban en el cuarto piso si caí no saldría bien librado.

Con ágil movimiento Tsuna agarro su pierna antes que cayera completamente Gokudera, la adrenalina bombea la sangre que circulaba por la venas de Tsuna; con todas sus fuerza se impulsó así atrás para poder levantar el cuerpo al rescate también llego Yamamoto que tomo la otra pierna y los dos pudieron trepar el cuerpo al suelo firme.

Gokudera pudo ver su película de vida mientras se deslizaba, hasta que sintió el fuerte agarre en su pierna derecha que está evitando en estrellarse con el nada suave suelo. Cuando el logro estar a salvo su cara está completamente pálida su respiración alterada.

Tsuna en ese momento se olvidó de su fobia no podía permitir ver alguien morir en frente de él, con su determinación él se lanzó ayudar al joven de cabellos plata. Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron en silencio incluyendo al matón que no se esperaba el giro de acontecimientos, él no tenía intenciones que joven pianista cayera por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Tsuna ahora que todo estaba calmado su fobia volvió el pregunto mientras guardaba dos metros distancia tanto del chico de cabello plata y el azabache.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía- estuviste increíble Tsuna-el alabo al moreno que no dudo ni un poco en ayudar a Gokudera. El moreno rio nerviosamente de hecho él no se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se había movido solo.

Tsuna frenéticamente se negó diciendo que él no había hecho nada cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo, por ayudar a una persona en problemas. Gokudera seguía en shock él estuvo a punto de morir y fue salvado por un ángel.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con su cara cubierta por el flequillo plata haciendo una sombra en sus ojos, captando la atención de todos los que estaban todavía ahí como espectadores de lo sucedido Gokudera Hayato conocido como prodigio del piano por poder ejecutar difíciles piezas como por ejemplo "Hammerklavier" de Beethoven, él se levantó como si fuera un resorte con sus ojos llenos de un brillo aterrador, el sonrió ampliamente algunos claramente vieron una cola y unas orejas-¡Usted me ha salvado!-el grito en jubilo al chico moreno maleducadamente señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Te debo mi vida-el lleno sus pulmones de aire-voy ser su siervo toda la vida-el termino de decir con sus ojos color verde llenos determinación. El sudor rodo por la sien de Tsuna asombrado por el repentino cambio del chico. Él había visto que Gokudera en clases lo miraba fijamente siempre, con el ceño fruncido murmurando cosas descifrables.

Tsuna había pensado que el chico lo odia, bueno el entendía por culpa de él, el salón siempre apestaba a vomito. El decidió no relacionarse con el chico, aunque él quisiera no podía después de todo él no podía estar cerca de otro hombre sin que el otro hombre no reciba algunos golpes.

Él se lanzó al castaño para darle un abrazo a su salvador, parece que la estupidez persigue a Tsuna su padre sabe de su fobia pero siempre trata de abrazarlo, Gokudera se le informo de la fobia también, pero parece que se le olvido.

-¡Hiie! ¡No te me acerques!-el moreno grito mientras lanzaba a Gokudera a otra de las ventanas que por suerte estaba cerrada, la cara de Gokudera quedo pegada al vidrio como un mosquito en el parabrisas.

La temperatura bajo dramáticamente, se podía escuchar la música siniestra que se acercaba más cerca, los corazones latían algo como un "Bum, Bum" los estudiantes reconocieron esa aura que se acercaba y como dicen es mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió o como diga el dicho los estudiantes desparecieron quedando un tembloroso Tsuna, un alegre Yamamoto y un todavía estrellado en la ventana Gokudera.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí herbívoros?-el nuevo pregunto con un tono oscuro que prometía un camino de dolor y de sangre. Era mejor caminar sobre mil clavos afilados que enfrentarse al cuervo.

-Yo! Hibari-saludo el azabache sin ser afectado a la sed sangre del otro hombre. En cambio para Tsuna si le estaba afectando nunca había conocido alguien tan aterrador, literalmente él podía ver el rotulo rojo con palabras en mayúsculas como esos que dicen "Peligro perro bravo" o "Peligro cables de alta tensión"

-¿Ustedes son los causantes de alterar la paz de la Academia?-pregunto arrastrando cada palabra sacando unas tonfas entre su chaqueta color verde veronés-los voy a morder hasta la muerte empezando por ti-el señalo con el objeto de metal a Tsuna que estaba hecho una bolita susurrando algo descifrable para los demás.

-Vamos, vamos Hibari no hay necesidad de ser tan amargos-dijo a la ligera mientras daba palmaditas al hombre de cabello cuervo.

-¡Tu bastardo!-Gokudera por fin despertó y como siempre su sangre caliente el hablo-¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucias manos sobre Tsuna!-el grito hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se tensaron del sobreesfuerzo.

-Herbívoro ¿estás diciendo lo que tengo hacer?-el hombre de las tonfas dijo con dos tonos más bajos de que estaba hablando.

Y el infierno se desato otra vez el muchacho de melena plateada saco juegos artificiales era el criterio de Tsuna y Yamamoto empezando a lazarlas a Hibari, Hibari solo sonrió estaba estresado se quitaría todo el estrés que sufre por tener que disciplinar a todos eso delincuentes según el pero el único delincuente era el, que manda al hospital con múltiples golpes a los que toma bajo su poder.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos como plato a ver la dirección que tomaban las cosas, el maldijo a su padre idiota por haberlo metido en el infierno, el solo quería vivir como hombre él no pedía un millón de amigos con solo uno le bastaba.

El logro en una semana un apodo denigrante "El Príncipe Vomitón" no era nada agradable, mando a unos estudiantes al hospital, el no tuvo la culpa ellos llegaron donde el voluntariamente él se tomó la molestia de decir que lo dejaran ir pero su petición fue rechazada; si eso no fuera suficiente otro estudiante de curso superior lo intimide hasta le toco su "paquete" y como cereza sobre el pastel el chico de cabello plateado dice que va ser su siervo toda la vida, Tsuna no quiere un esclavo es solo un ¡amigo!, que actualmente lo está defendiendo de un chico que muerde hasta la muerte.

El nació con su mundo patas arribas por culpa de su madre que lo mantuvo viviendo como mujer todo ese tiempo ahora llega su padre según el para poner todo en su lugar, complicando más la vida del moreno.

Tsuna gimió mientras se pegaba a la pared rezando que ninguno de esos juegos artificiales llegara donde él estaba.

Tsuna sintió que alguien llego a su lado la sensación era igual como cuando llego Hibari peligrosa, el moreno con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una película de miedo donde el personaje se da vuelta lentamente para ver lo que está detrás de él , donde se encuentra la horrible cosa que se comerá sus sesos Tsuna sentía la tensión.

-Oya, mira que tenemos aquí es la bella Afrodita-el hombre nuevo que apareció dijo mientras tomaba entre su mano el largo cabello de Tsuna el acaricio las hebras castañas-Es un placer conocerte-él dijo mientras besaba el cabello de Tsuna.

Los hombres que se habían detenido por la nueva presencia se quedaron perplejos al acto de Mukuro, la forma que beso el cabello largo recogido por una cola de caballo fue de cierta forma hermoso.

Tsuna tomo un furioso rojo carmín en su rostro que se extendía desde el cuello y orejas, el moreno miro al hombre antes que todo su mundo se volvió negro.

Para Tsuna eso fue demasiado ni cuando estaba vestido de mujer le había pasado algo así, el prefirió desmayarse y huir de la situación.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿no es divertido Tsuna?-dijo el azabache deportista mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice.


	3. Club extremo y club del horror

No me pertenece KHR

Otro capítulo ha llegado.

Gokudera no va llamar a Tsuna decimo ni nada, el solo le dirá "Tsuna".

Para el encargado del club donde Dino pertenece no se me ocurrió nadie como profesor encargado por eso el último que se vino a la cabeza fue Romario XD

No sé si van a haber parejas, si las hubieran lo podre en votación tal vez.

Veamos, veamos creo que sería todo espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

-Tsunayoshi, es bueno que despiertes-el rubio director que estaba sentado guardando su distancia de dos metros era el único inteligente que guardaba la distancia suficiente para no ser agredido por el moreno.

El moreno había despertado como lo ha hecho los últimos días en la enfermería, el volvió su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a su director-Lo siento Giotto-san-el chico dijo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-el pregunto viendo al moreno con confusión.

-Por mi padre idiota usted ha empezado a tener problemas en su academia por mi culpa.

-¡ah, eso! No te preocupes, tu padre y yo estábamos dispuestos ayudarte para que superes tu fobia, ahora si ya estás listo vamos a mi oficina para darte una guía de los clubes que usted tendrá que ver para unirse a uno de ellos.

El moreno asintió levantándose de la cama, ellos salieron de la enfermería en dirección a la oficina de Giotto, Giotto le dijo que se había enterado del incidente con el estudiante que lo intimido y de lo que había hecho Tsuna se sonrojo al recodar que él fue tocado "allí".

Ellos llegaron a la oficina cada uno se sentó en su silla respetiva, Giotto le entrego nueve folletos de algunos clubes que él debía visitar y elegir uno también se tenía que presentar donde Basilio el responsable de la biblioteca Tsuna asintió a todo lo dicho por Giotto.

Tsuna llego a su apartamento dejando caer su bolso el sentía cansado todo los días, era como si recorriera toda Italia caminando, su padre llegaba en la noche con Oregano para que ella prepare la cena ya que su inútil padre no puede cocinar, él se preguntó cómo ha podido sobrevivir todos esos años ahora entiende el por qué cuando regresaba a casa solo comía, tomaba emborrachándose y rascándose la panza. Era una vergüenza de hombre.

Tsuna se tiró sobre la cama, regando todo los folletos el leyó uno que tenía en letras en negritas y en mayúsculas que decía "Boxeo Extremo" el presidente del club se llama Ryohei Sasagawa el recordó a su flechazo Kyoko tenían el mismo apellido, se preguntó que estaría haciendo la hermosa castaña. El vio la foto que debajo de ella tenía el nombre del presidente un chico con una curita en su nariz, cabello blanco y con el ceño fruncido aunque tenía el ceño fruncido no se miraba como si fuera alguien malo, había otra foto del vicepresidente que decía que se llamaba Koyo Aoba un chico de lentes que tenía también el ceño fruncido, el nombre del profesor a cargo del club un rubio con vestimenta camuflaje que sonreía llamado Coronello.

Tsuna había estado leyendo el folleto pero decidió abandonarlo porque el que redacto la información había puesto muchos "extremos" en ellos y se había vuelto molesto leer después de cada coma "extremo". Tsuna pasó a leer el siguiente club, el club de drama el reconoció enseguida el presidente del club era el chico que había besado su cabello.

Mukuro Rokudo tenía una sonrisa de picardía pintada en su cara, esos ojos fascinantes eran atrayentes, pero Tsuna sintió que era mejor estar lejos del hombre el tenia confiar el su fiel intuición que nunca fallaba. Había otros integrantes un chico de cabello verde con un sombrero de ¿rana?, su rostro era aburrido era de cierta manera cómica, había otro rubio que tenía una gran pava rubia que cubría sus ojos, el moreno se preguntó cómo podía ver con ella.

El leyó que le profesor encargado se llamaba Viper un chico el suponía que era un chico aunque el género no se distinguía bien porque tenía una capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su cara.

El tomo otro folleto el sonrió en la primera página estaba Yamamoto con una sonrisa de Colgate, él estaba agradecido con el azabache cuando lo ayudo con Gokudera, también porque no guardo rencor por su mal primer encuentro. Él era el presidente del equipo de baseball había otra imagen donde estaba sonriendo feliz con su brazo en los hombros del profesor encargado Skull, Tsuna rio como un profesor podía tener una apariencia así; más que un profesor parecía un exponente de Black metal el rio tratando de imaginar al profesor haciendo un "shriek".

El tomo otro donde salió un pelirrojo con muchas curitas en su cara, él se preguntó si el chico era intimidado o era muy torpe, sorprendentemente él era el presidente del club de música había otro chico que se miraba rudo Rauji Ooyama alguien así ¿podía hacer música?, él sabe que debe juzgar a las personas por su apariencia es malo pero el chico no se ve nada delicado. El profesor encargado se llama Asari Ugetsu el salió tocando un flautín en su foto, al moreno se le pareció mucho a Yamamoto ¿serán familia?

El abrió otro folleto encontrándose su siervo, perdón, Gokudera el chico tría lentes de medio aro, con su cabello amarrado en una cola baja el club de química y paranormal Tsuna sinceramente no le intereso ni un poco ese club primero no es bueno en lo académico y segundo él no le gusta nada de eso de lo paranormal. Pobre Gokudera se le romperá el corazón cuando su amado Tsuna no llegue a su club un minuto de silencio por el futuro corazón roto de Gokudera.

Tsuna le faltaba cuatro folletos que revisar, el club de cocina ¿en serio un colegio de hombre tenía un club así? presidente Lambo y ¿Lambo?, dos chicos con el mismo nombre con diferencia de sus cabellos uno era verde y el otro era negro largo con algunas trenzas sueltas. Profesor encargado Fong un hombre con cabello trenzado, que se parecía mucho a Hibari el chico de las tonfas y Alaude el hombre de las esposas a diferencia de los dos anteriores que tienen miradas frías Fong tiene una mirada calidad.

Un folleto tenía el título de Ciencia y Tecnología salía un pelirrojo con lentes y un rubio con cara aburrida con un dulce en su boca sosteniendo con una llave inglesa el moreno sonrió ¿acaso le hacía honor a su nombre? El profesor encargado era Reborn el hombre que siempre tenía una fedora puesta y patillas rizadas que constantemente le tiraba tizas por quedarse dormido en su clase.

El club de ajedrez el presidente tenía una sonrisa como un zorro, en sus manos tenía una bolsa de blancos y esponjosos malvaviscos Byakuran Gesso, presidente del club el moreno también rechazo la idea de visitar ese club ¿Cómo podría jugar ajedrez? Si él nunca lo ha hecho sería estúpido ¿no?, él se dijo.

El último club de arte en la foto salía rubio con una sonrisa brillante con muchos tatuajes, Tsuna se preguntó cómo lo habían aceptado teniendo su cuerpo tatuado. El rubio se llama Dino Cavallone profesor encargado Romario. Dino salía con una tortuga en su hombro y un látigo. Tsuna cerro sus ojos todos los miembros que salían en los folletos era extraños, él se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo él se preguntó cómo le iría el día siguiente tenía que elegir uno y tenía que ir a ver Basilio.

Un día un nuevo había empezado, él se había despertado diciéndose en frente del espejo de su cuarto de baño que sería un mejor día que el de ayer esa era la actitud positiva pero la realidad es qué él no lo va tener Tsuna todavía no lo sabe pero un chico de cabello blanco muy corto con una curita en su nariz lo anda buscando para que se una a su club, el rumor que el moreno era fuerte había llegado a sus oídos extremos y él lo necesitaba en su club.

-Tsuna-el chico de cabello plateado dijo extasiado por ver a su salvador, él se abalanzo detenido por Yamamoto.

-Ja, ja, ja Gokudera Tsuna no le gustara-él dijo mientras soltaba al chico. Pero Gokudera la información le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro porque él dijo un maldición y siguió como flecha su trayectoria, bueno dicen que el escucha consejo llega a viejo, Gokudera no va llegar a viejo por que el recibió un puñetazo en su barbilla encima de su cabeza se podía ver el sistema solar. Yamamoto rio al ver caer chico de ojos verdes-¿No te lo dije?-él dijo mientras levantaba a Gokudera del suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención-Tsuna se disculpa frenéticamente, él no quería lastimar a la cabeza plateada pero vamos el chico sabe que no lo puede tocar pero el aun así lo hizo.

-No, no, no Tsuna fue mi error usted no se tiene que disculpar por mi falta de respeto yo no debo tocarlo con mis sucias manos -el chico de cabello plateada balbuceaba mientras Tsuna le corría una gota de sudor por la sien, el chico no había tomado la idea correcta.

El profesor había llegado cada uno se sentó en su pupitre, como siempre lo menos que hacían era poner atención Yamamoto estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, Gokudera estaba leyendo una revista donde la portada traía una foto algo así como los hombres de negro donde decía que se había descubierto una nave proveniente del espacio y que los hombrecillos verdes podían hablar como humanos. El moreno que tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo no es que no le importara la clase era que él quiso entender pero no le entro nada.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a todos los que estaba ahí adentro apareciendo un chico de cabello blanco con sus manos vendadas buscando frenéticamente alguien dentro del aula sus ojos encontraron su objetivo-¡Sawada te encontré!-el grito mientras a pasos rápidos se dirigía al pobre moreno-¡Ven conmigo!-el volvió a gritar.

Tomando entre su mano la muñeca del moreno el grito como niña cuando sintió el agarre, el por puro reflejo mando un "Swing" que Ryohei no pudo esquivar el de cabello blanco de sentir dolor el sonrió brillante como una mañana de primavera-Ese movimiento fue ¡Extremo!, tienes que unirte al club-él dijo con los puños en el aire.

-Tu bastardo no atrevas a tocar a Tsuna tan fácilmente, además él no se va unir a tu estúpido club se le puede pasar la idiotez tuya-el de ojos verdes grito mientras apuntaba con el dedo al joven boxeador, Tsuna quería cortar ese dedo era de muy mala educación apuntar con el dedo a las personas-Además Tsuna se unirá a mi club-el volvió a ver con sus ojos llenos de estrellas al moreno-¿verdad Tsuna?-el pregunto Tsuna no sabía que decir el chico tenía una esponjosa cola que se movía para todos lados esperando la respuesta.

-¡Eso jamás!-grito el chico boxeador tomando otra vez la muñeca del moreno, lo arrastro fuera del aula salió corriendo dejando una nube blanca por su camino. Gokudera se puso rojo de ira maldiciendo el salió ignorando el regaño de su profesor que le dijo que volviera.

Yamamoto rio con alegría poniéndose de pie-Eso se ve divertido, yo también quiero jugar-él dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza salió del aula con un ¿Dónde crees que vas? De su profesor él le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo saliendo de aula a dirección al club de boxeo.

-¡Yo no me quiero unir!-dijo Tsuna tratando de alejarse del Ryohei que quería ponerle los protectores, para después poder subir al ring de boxeo palabras que cayeron al oídos sordos porque el de cabeza nevada poco le importo él tenía una joya que no dejaría escapar.

-¡Tu bastardo, no estas escuchando que no se quieres unir cabeza de césped!-Gokudera grito tratando de golpear al boxeador.

-¡Tu cállate cabeza de pulpo!-el boxeador dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe de Gokudera haciendo más enojar al chico. Yamamoto llego vio a los dos chicos peleando como si estuvieran en primario el rio despreocupadamente llamando a Tsuna para que sentara un poco cerca de él, aunque el chico de ojos color ámbar se mira como una cabeza llena de aire es lo bastante inteligente para no invadir el espacio personal de Tsuna, el saco mágicamente una lonchera llena de sushi invitando a comer el moreno ellos se sentaron a esperar que los otros dos chicos terminaran de pelear.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí kora?-dijo un rubio con ropa camuflaje Tsuna lo reconoció rápido era el profesor encargado Ryohei corrió donde hombre gritando que había encontrado un nuevo miembro "extremo", algo que no era cierto Tsuna se rehusaba unirse a un club tan "extremo" esa palabra cree que la eliminara de su diccionario.

Tsuna negó querer unirse al club, él lo repitió tantas veces pero tuvo la misma reacción el joven boxeador no le entraba la información.

-Hagamos algo kora-el profesor dijo-si usted logra derrotar a Ryohei usted no se unirá al club, pero si pierde no tendrá opción kora-el rubio dijo mientras le entrega la protección al castaño, Tsuna suspiro no había nada que hacer el subió al ring preparándose, Ryohei tenía una sonrisa es su rostro parecía muy confiado en sus habilidades. La campanilla sonó y ellos empezaron el combate duro una fracción de minuto cuando Ryohei cayó KO Tsuna recibió una ovación de pie por parte de Gokudera diciendo que era el mejor del mundo, Yamamoto aplaudió riendo mientras Coronello comprobó que su alumno había sido derrotado tan fácilmente. Ellos no saben que Tsuna tiene bases en kickboxing, muay thai, hapkido, judo y una gran cantidad de estilos de arte marciales mixtas.

Bueno como se había dicho el ganador fue Tsuna, él se liberó de unirse, pero Ryohei estaba muy lejos de darse por vencido él estaba seguro que si el moreno se unía el club crecería algo que no le gusto a Gokudera empezando otra vez una pelea verbal, en un momento a otro Gokudera saco su dinamita la tiro al ring bueno lo que paso es qué el ring paso a la historia.

Tsuna sabía que él tendría otra charla con el rubio director más tarde, él se pasó su dedos por su cabello castaño su día ¿podría ser peor?, la respuesta es si su di apodia ser peor.

El día transcurrió con Tsuna dándole constate golpes a Gokudera el chico era como su idiota padre masoquista, por lo menos había alguien que disfrutaba Yamamoto reía como si fuera un programa de comedia. Tsuna tenía que ir a ver nuevos club les dijo a sus nuevos amigos que los de ellos iría después, primero conocería a otros. El moreno decidió ir al club de drama.

Tsuna entro al gran salón donde se reunían los miembros del club, era espacioso había un escenario grande con cortinas de lona color vino que estaban siendo sostenidas por un cordel dorado dejando ver su espléndido amplitud la tarima de madera pulida se podía ver el reflejo de las personas que caminaban sobre ella Tsuna termino adentrándose en el lugar con sus nuevos amigos.

-Ushishishi un nuevo bufón viene a entretener al príncipe ¡cuánta tu mejor monologo!, si el príncipe no es de su agrado tu cabeza rodara por el verdugo-un chico dijo detrás de los forasteros que habían entrado al club.

Tsuna sintió escalofríos en su espalda el chico rubio apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa de psicópata, mientras jugaba con cuchillos, en su cabeza traía una tiara brillaba con el reflejo de las luces.

-Príncipe sin trono cállese por favor, su voz es molesta-un nuevo personaje apareció, el chico con voz monótona y cara aburrida fue apuñalado en su sombrero gigante de rana negra que traía. Tsuna sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Eres "El Príncipe Vomitón"? más yo diría que eres una delicada princesa-el rubio dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno acto que fue detenido por sus nuevos amigos-El príncipe no puede estar sin princesa ¡alégrate plebeya!, has sido elegida por el príncipe-el rubio termino su monologo tirando unos cuchillos que quedaron en la pared, dejando a Tsuna pálido del miedo.

El de cabello verde bostezo, mientras caminaba en dirección del moreno el guardo la distancia examino de arriba hacia abajo al moreno-Soy Fran-él se presentó-el presidente salió hace un momento si quieres puedes esperarlo-el ofreció amablemente.

-Tu campesino quien te autorizado en hablarle a la elegida-Bel dijo apuñalando otra vez a Fran.

Fran no dijo nada solo se limitó a quitar los cuchillos y doblarlos que recibió otra ronda por destruir la propiedad del "príncipe", Fran presento al rubio ya que el solo se había presentado como el príncipe Fran dijo que se llama Belphegor el explico que es un tipo que tiene complejo de príncipe, un tipo brillante que no tiene luz para cual brillar.

-¡Oh dioses! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-si de tipos raros hablamos otro nuevo apareció un chico que parecía un pájaro con colores brillantes en su cabeza y ropa, traía unos lentes de sol, llego juntado las manos como si estuviera rezando, y moviéndose como una serpiente-¡Que niño más lindo!-el grito tirándose a Tsuna, Tsuna como ya sabes el dio un hola con el puño-¡ouch, ouch eso duele! ¿No sabes que es malo golpear a las damas?-el joven estrambótico dijo acariciándose la parte afectada.

-¡Voii! ¡Que se callen van a despertar al bastardo del jefe!-grito un chico con una larga cabellera plateada, el único que lo despertara será el con ese grito que lo más seguro que se escuchó en todo la academia. El blandió una espada como si fuera una hoja y el lugar se llenó de "Ushishishis", "Voii" y "usted no es un príncipe" Tsuna dio pasos atrás hasta que choco alguien él se dio la vuelta encontrándose ojos rojos que lo miraban con odio, era un tipo moreno, con cicatrices en la cara, traía en su cuello una cola de mapache y en su mano un botella de vino el moreno se preguntó si era de verdad vino ya que estamos en una escuela no debe haber licor.

-Basura-el chico bramo mirando a Tsuna como si fuera una peste-¿Eres la basura que ha estado haciendo escandalo?-pregunto con un profundo ceño fruncido.

-Y-yo no-Tsuna-contesto el jurad que estaba templando como hoja azotada por el viento. El chico alzo su botella que lo más probable que terminaría en la cabeza de Tsuna pero él tiene su siervo digo su amigo Gokudera llegando a tiempo para enseñarle como debe respetar al moreno. Otra vez empezó otra pelea donde esta vez intervino Yamamoto diciendo que se calmaran todos, pero sus palabras eran como gasolina que aviva el fuego.

Tsuna decidió huir ahora que todos estaban ocupados el huiría lo más rápido dándose la vuelta el camino un cuantos pasos cuando alguien se le atravesó en su camino. Hombre alto, cabello índigo con peinado de piña, ojos desiguales y sonrisa coqueta Tsuna se preguntó ¿dónde fue su suerte?

-¡Dulcinea!-él se arrodillo en frente de Tsuna-¡Mi bella Dulcinea del Toboso! Tan hermosa por fin te encontrado he caminado lenguas de distancias, al fin doy con tu paradero. Eres tan hermosa que me da ganas de apuñalarte, que el rojo carmesí coloree esa piel de porcelana, te encerrare en una caja de cristal rodeada de flores de rojas y blancas camelias para que resalten su belleza-el saco un tridente de saber dónde-debería empezar a poseer tu cuerpo-el dio una risa escalofriante-Mi bella Dulcinea-el termino su monologo poniéndose de pie, pero el no conto que Tsuna salió gritando que club de drama y que mierda eso era un manicomio.

-Oya ¿no le gusto mi monologo?, era mi nueva versión del Quijote-él dijo con dolor fingido mientras su cara estaba adornada de una sonrisa. El pensamiento de Mukuro fue que el chico era divertido-Nos encontraremos otra vez-él dijo al aire con la esperanza que sus palabras vuelen con el aire y lleguen a los oídos de Tsuna.

* * *

Las ideas se me vienen como aguacero espero que no se pierda el hilo de la idea durante la narración.

Voy a tratar de que cada capítulo Tsuna conozca los clubes son nueve y muchas personas que están jodidos de la cabeza XD

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Bibliotecario y club de ajedrez

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Después de haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo Tsuna se sentía tan cansado su vida sus últimos días tuvo muchos cambios fue un giro completo, jadeando él se echó en la hierba recién cortada debajo de un gran árbol que daba una agradable sombra; Tsuna suspiro al salir corriendo olvido a sus nuevos amigos en el club de drama pero como no salir huyendo cuando ese chico de peinado frutal siempre dice cosas raras cada vez que se encuentran. Tsuna sonrió ahora que lo piensa su vida es verdad que esta al revés pero se ha vuelto divertida.

Un chico que es completamente devoto a él, no se enoja cuando es constantemente golpeado tenazmente sigue insistiendo en quedarse a su lado, el chico alegre que siempre le está regalando sushi Yamamoto es tan agradable un poco cabeza hueca pero de ahí radica lo especial que es, el capitán del club de boxeo que lo ha perseguido todo el día tercamente para que se una a su club. Su profesor de matemática que siempre le agrede tirándole tizas Tsuna maldice la puntería perfecta que tiene Reborn, su rubio director que siempre lo está llamando a su oficina, Alaude que lo sigue como halcón Tsuna se siente como ratoncito que es vigilado por el rey de los cielos y por ultimo Mukuro el chico egocéntrico.

El suspiro sonriendo el moreno se preguntó cuántas personas raras, no la palabra correcta es especiales le faltan por encontrase, con en ese pensamiento el castaño fue visitado por Morfeo fue acuna por sus brazos y él se quedó completamente dormido con la calidad sensación de la brisa y el olor a hierba recién cortada.

En otro lado Yamamoto se dio por vencido en tratar de apagar el fuego, volvió a ver alrededor el moreno no estaba, el deportista vio a Mukuro feliz comiéndose una barra de chocolate lo más seguro que Mukuro salió otra vez con uno de sus monólogos asustando al moreno y el chico salió huyendo; Yamamoto se rasco la parte posterior del cuello-Hey Gokudera Tsuna ya se fue-dijo viendo como Gokudera giraba la cabeza como muñeca de cuerda olvidándose la disputa que tenía sus ojos verdes escanearon el lugar, su rostro se formó una mueca como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable. Yamamoto rio entre dientes por el comportamiento de su amigo ¿Por qué es su amigo? Si es de Tsuna es de él ¿no? así de simple es el razonamiento de Yamamoto.

Gokudera dejó caer de rodillas su fleco cubrió sus ojos gimiendo el hablo-No merezco ser amigo de Tsuna me he olvidado de mi salvador-dijo dramáticamente con sus ojos acuosos.

Yamamoto rio con gracias-Vamos a buscarlo seguro está cerca-el azabache alentó al chico de cabeza plateada.

-Voy a ir solo-Gokudera se levantó con ese brillo aterrador en sus ojos, apuntando con su dedo a Yamamoto el añadió-No hay necesidad que usted venga-salió corriendo del lugar. Yamamoto sonrió negó con la cabeza él dijo un adiós y salió del lugar también.

El chico de cabellera plateada corría desesperadamente por los pasillo buscando frenéticamente con sus ojos donde miraba la mata castaña dueño de su devoción, no muy lejos le seguía un azabache riendo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo lo que estaba haciendo-¡Bastardo te dije que no me siguieras!-Gokudera grito mirando sobre su hombro al chico que venía detrás de él.

-¿Eh?, pero yo también quiero jugar-Yamamoto dijo apretando el paso ya que Gokudera le había puesto más velocidad a su maratón.

El tiempo era tan agradable para tomar una siesta al aire libre Tsuna lo estaba aprovechando pero algo está siendo presionado contra sus labios, Tsuna muy perezoso no quería abrir sus ojos, pero la sensación de que algo estaba tocando sus labios era molesto, el abrió un poco su boca, y lo que estaba presionando sus labios entro Tsuna sintió que era algo blando, esponjoso y dulce el mastico cree que saber que era ¿era un malvavisco?, una risita se dejó escuchar y el moreno abrió sus grandes ojos; ojos color caramelos se encontraron con ojos color lila.

Tsuna rodo sobre su cuerpo asustado, allí junto él estaba un chico de cabello blanco con un tatuaje en su pómulo que lo miraba con una sonrisa de zorro. El chico sonrió llevándose a la boca dos malvaviscos.

-Se rumorea que usted no puede estar junto a un hombre sin vomitar-dijo con la cara igual de risueña.

Y ahora que lo piensa Tsuna, ya ha pasado una semana en que puede estar juntos sus compañeros sin vomitar también el acercamiento de Gokudera y Yamamoto no ha sido tan malo de hecho la distancia de dos metros se ha disminuido a un metro eso se puede llamar progreso ¿no?, aunque la violencia no ha sido superada de eso puede dar testimonio Gokudera y su padre los dos hombres siempre tienen su ración de amor del día.

Otra cosa que noto es que ya puede hablar con los chicos sin entrar en pánico esa angustia que jugaba en su estómago antes casi está desapareciendo, la siente cuando se encuentra con hombres desconocidos nada más. Con Mukuro la siente a veces, el chico de cabello frutal es especial él pone los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

Tsuna entonces la realización llego a su cerebro dando un golpecito con su puño derecho a la palma de la mano izquierda el celebro su descubrimiento-¡Tienes razón!-su sonrisa se extendió mostrando su dentadura perfecta sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, y el brillo que caía sobre sus ojos lo hacía ver lindo, el corazón de Byakuran se agito.

-Usted es muy lindo-dijo sin rodeos, comentario que ruborizo al moreno no le gusta que le digan lindo, es verdad que no es alto como Yamamoto o Mukuro, ni fuerte como Hibari que espera no cruzárselo nunca, ni musculoso como su padre la genética se rio del pobre moreno dándole todos los genes su madre para que se mire como ella; hizo un mohín indignado algo que no debería hacer porque lo hace más adorable más de lo que lo es.

Byakuran sonrió él se presentó-Soy Byakuran, el presidente de club de ajedrez.

-Lo sé-contesto el moreno, al de cabeza roseada por la nieve, Byakuran hizo con la boca un "O" era un honor que sea tan conocido-Lo sé porque tengo que unirme a un club -volvió a ver a otro lado avergonzado hablo casi en un susurro-por causa del incidente que paso unos días atrás.

El chico adicto a los malvavisco se emocionó el chico podía ser miembro del club de hecho solo había siete miembros nada mas-Si es así entonces vamos te mostrare el lugar-Byakuran se levantó del césped alisando su chaqueta. El moreno abrió sus ojos el club de ajedrez estaba descartado el ni sabe cómo se llaman la piezas.

Byakuran le dijo al moreno que no importaba le enseñaría el nombre de las piezas y algunos movimientos dándose por vencido el moreno camino junto al chico mayor por supuesto guardando la distancia prudente, Tsuna está poco a poco aceptando su entorno, pero ningún camino es corto para llegar al triunfo.

Los dos chicos llegaron al salón donde se reunían los miembros habían siete meses con cada una un tablero sobre ellas, unas de las tres tenían un reloj, había una mesa llena de comida chatarra grandes bolsas de malvavisco tipo familiar, papas fritas, refrescos gaseosos entre otras cosas Tsuna se preguntó si esos chicos no sufrirán de alguna enfermedad de comer tantas golosinas.

Después de un rato que el chico mayor le explico a Tsuna que el Afil se mueve en cualquier casilla de una forma diagonal, que la torre se mueve a lo largo de la de las filas, que la Dama se mueve a cualquier casilla y sobre todo que tiene que proteger su Rey para que no quede en jaque. El moreno asintió a todo pero lo más seguro era que no había entendido la explicación.

Byakuran propuso una partida algo que el moreno estaba rechazando, rechazos que no fueron escuchados después de media hora Tsuna sacrifico a todos su peones, con costo había podido robar un Caballo y eso fue puro milagro o misericordia del chico mayor no duro mucho cuando Byakuran dijo jaque tomando el Rey negro de Tsuna el moreno se sintió tonto, había hecho el ridículo enfrente de un chico de grado superior.

Byakuran a lo contrario del pensamiento negativo del pequeño castaño disfruto la partida era divertido la cara de concentración de Tsuna, era chistosa dudaba el chico tatuado que Tsuna se diera cuenta de las muecas que hacia cuando estaba en meditación, el ceño fruncido, morderse el labio inferior incluso inflar sus mejillas ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan adorable?

-¡¿Dónde estás Tsuna?!-el de cabeza plateada cayo de rodillas cerca del árbol donde Tsuna tomo su siesta. Yamamoto rio por las payasadas de Gokudera alentando al chico, dijo que siguieran en la búsqueda faltaba de revisar la zona administrativa de la academia.

Tsuna vio el reloj que había en una de las paredes color crema, abrió sus ojos se saltó tres clases en las últimas tres horas después que había terminado la hora libre Tsuna suspiro estaba casi seguro que sería llamado por Giotto.

-Byakuran-san me tengo ir-Tsuna se puso de pie, el de cabello blanco se puso también de pie haciendo mohín él se metido un malvavisco en la boca.

-Oh tan pronto quédate un poco-dijo. Algo que moreno no podía aceptar tenia clases de química digamos que la química no se lleva bien con el moreno.

-No puedo pero gracias por todo la pase muy bien-sonrió-no puedo unir a su club todavía tengo que visitar otros antes de elegir.

-Te estaré esperando-Byakuran dijo alegremente, el moreno dijo en su mente no gracias aunque le cayó bien su superior el ajedrez no es lo suyo.

Tsuna se marchó cantado por la agradable siesta y por la compañía que tuvo se preguntó que estarán haciendo sus dos amigos que desde que los dejo con el grupito de Mukuro no los ha visto. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con alguien.

El choco con un chico al dar la vuelta en una esquina cayendo sobre su culo el gimió de dolor, parándose él se disculpó-Lo siento estaba distraído-en seguida se calló cuando sintió que estaba siendo perforado el moreno levanto su vista allí estaba ni más ni menos con el menos que se quería encontrar el gemelo de Alaude bueno ellos no lo eran pero era como si fueron cortados con la misma tijera exactamente iguales más con su ganas de moler a la gente.

-Herbívoro ¿No deberías estar en clases?-Hibari gruño tomando pose de combate.

-Lo si-siento yo, yo me quedé dormido-Tsuna tartamudeo la respuesta. La respuesta que dio fue la incorrecta porque Hibari saco a tonfas y se lanzó contra el chico pequeño.

-Te voy a morder hasta la muerte por saltarte las clases-Hibari avanzo como flecha donde el moreno, Tsuna no estaba dispuesto a recibir golpes no muchas gracias así que lo esquivo fácilmente. Hibari se detuvo un momento un poco impresionado pero no lo suficiente para detenerse, arrebato contra el chico menor siendo otra vez esquivado y algo si molestaba a Hibari es que los herbívoros no se dejen morder hasta la muerte.

-¡Quédate quieto!-exclamo el cuervo.

-Y que muelas a golpe no gracias-el moreno abrió sus ojos lo dijo en voz alta, el cuervo sonrió con malicia así que el herbívoro no estaba dispuesto a ser mordido, bien, él no estaba dispuesto dejarlo ir tan fácilmente y la persecución empezó.

Tsuna corría por los pasillos el laboratorio de química estaba en el cuarto piso, no podía tirarse por la ventana no es suicida para hacerlo, así que lo mejor es correr si de correr se trata Tsuna está orgulloso por nada llevo a su escuela a las nacionales. Lo que no contaba es que Hibari es como una sanguijuela cada vez estaba más cerca de morderlo llegando al borde de la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso salto cayendo con elegancia no se detuvo para ver si el cuervo lo seguía su único objetivo es salir con vida.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua-Se escapó-una sonrisa misterioso se formó en su rostro-La próxima no te escapas de ser mordido hasta la muerte-dándose la vuelta se fue a ver si encontraba una alma desobediente a la cual castigar.

Tsuna corría en los pasillos hasta que sintió el impacto de chocar con algo o mejor dicho con alguien rezando que no fuera Hibari que se teletransporto o alguien tan peligroso como el de ojos azul metálico. Abrió sus ojos vio a un chico rubio que se estaba en la misma posición en el suelo.

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba-Tsuna se disculpó.

-No te preocupes fue también mi culpa-el rubio sonrió empezando a recoger los libros que estaban regados en el suelo. Tsuna de inmediato también se puso ayudar.

-Soy Tsunayoshi pero dime solo Tsuna-se presentó apilando los libros.

-Sawada-dono-se animó el rubio-Giotto-dono me hablado de usted-Tsuna sonrió pero hizo cara de confusión porque el chico estaba utilizando "dono" cuando están en Italia y sobre todo un sufijo tan anticuado.

-¿Basilicum-kun?-el rubio asintió energéticamente.

-Oregano me ha hablado también de usted, Oregano es mi tía-tomando los libros, el moreno le quito unos cuantos así no pesaría tanto ni obstruirían su visión en el camino.-Gracias.

-Giotto-san me dijo que me tenía que presentar con el encargado de la biblioteca-ellos ya estaban caminando en dirección a la biblioteca-Voy ayudarte en las próximas semanas por favor cuida de mi-el moreno dijo haciendo sonrojar a Basil.

-Cuida de mí también-ellos llegaron a biblioteca habían cuatro filas que en sus repisas esta llenas de libro.

Basil explicó que aunque hay libros de texto educativos también puede encontrar novelas contemporáneas u otras, la biblioteca se llena cuando hay periodos de examen para estudiar en un lugar más tranquilo; la mayoría piden libros para leer en casa así que casi siempre esta vacío el lugar.

Tsuna tomo un libro que esta sobre la mesa del encargado era un libro de Lauren Kate Tsuna no es bueno con los libros pero si sabía quién era, se acuerda que Kyoko y Haru estaban muy emocionadas comentado sobre la historia de Luce y Daniel sobe ángeles caídos y como cada vez que se encontraba se volvían amar pero su amor siempre terminaba cuando Daniel se volvía una bola de fuego muriendo y dejando a su amada con el corazón desgarrado cuántas vidas habían sufrido la misma historia los personajes según las chicas eso era lo emocionante.

Tsuna dio la vuelta del libro y leyó lo que decía:

_ En cada una de las vidas _

_ Te voy a elegir._

_ Del mismo modo en que tu_

_ Siempre me has elegido._

_ Para siempre… _

-¿Quieres leer ese libro?-pregunto Basil distraídamente.

-No me acorde de unas amigas que lo leían cuando estaba en Japón-el moreno contesto colocando otra vez el libro sobre la mesa.

En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Gokudera jadeando detrás venia un azabache lo más relajado, Gokudera abrió sus ojos iluminados-¡Tsuna por fin te encuentro!-dijo haciendo una carrera donde el moreno. Tsuna se apartó de la trayectoria y Gokudera barrio el piso Tsuna una gota de sudor corrió por su sien.

-Yo! Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Hola Yamamoto.-Tsuna dijo.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^.^


	5. 5-Tecnología y cupcakes sabor a atún

No me pertenece KHR

Me costó mucho escribir la primera parte del capítulo no tenía inspiración. Tarde mucho en actualizar lo siento por eso.

* * *

Tsuna después de ser encontrado y calmar el lloriqueo de Gokudera ellos salieron de la biblioteca, Tsuna les contó que tomo una siesta y que fue despertado por Byakuran, contó que se asustó cuando vio al chico de cabello nevado, Gokudera airado dice que el monstruo de los malvavisco era mejor que mantuviera sus impuras manos fuera del castaño.

Yamamoto pregunto qué club visitaría ya conoció el de drama, el de boxeó y el de ajedrez como había dicho que el baseball y química y paranormal los visitaría después, Tsuna se puso a pensar faltaba el de música, arte, tecnología y cocina. Tsuna se decidió que iría al de cocina, le gusta cocinar siempre lo ha hecho así que era fácil ir por lo que más sabe hacer.

Una tenaza metálica salió de la nada atrapando a Tsuna, siendo arrastrado como un pequeño gato Gokudera al instante salto en defensa de su devoción y Yamamoto pregunto si estaban empezando a jugar otro juego.

Tsuna trato de zafarse pero fue imposible, tenía en sus ojos lagrimas que amenazaban en ser derramadas algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en el camino, casi sufren de desangre nasal, la imagen de ver a Tsuna siendo arrastrado como un gatito, y las lágrimas formadas en sus grandes ojos color caramelos era demasiado tierna.

El moreno llego frente unas puertas de metal que se abrieron automáticamente, fue arrastrado hacia el interior Gokudera y Yamamoto corrieron más cuando vieron que las puertas de metal estaban empezando ser cerradas.

Un pequeño robot llego al encuentro de Tsuna metiendo en la pequeña boca del moreno una piruleta sabor a fresa.-Bienvenido al club de tecnología-un chico de cabello rojo con lentes dijo.

Tsuna vio el lugar era un desastre había piezas de metal por todo el lugar, tornillos, alambres de cobre, habían muchos ordenadores portátiles un rubio sentado con sus piernas cruzadas su cara se miraba aburrida y en su boca había una piruleta.

-Soy Shoichi Irie y él es Spanner-el rubio movió su llave inglesa que tenía en su mano.

-Shoichi no te olvides de presentarlo-señalo con la piruleta al pequeño robot. Shoichi suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Y este pequeño de aquí es la mini-mosca-dijo desinteresadamente Shoichi. El robot levanto su mano robótica entregando otra piruleta a Tsuna como presente. Tsuna sintió ganas lazarse y apretar al mini robot era tan adorable.-Escuchamos que tienes que unirte a club y estamos faltos de miembros-alguien lindo con Tsunayoshi seria atractivo para traer nuevos miembros añadió mentalmente Shoichi.

-¡Ah! Pero no soy bueno con la tecnología-Tsuna dijo con su mirada puesta en la mini-mosca quería secuestrarlo y llevárselo a su casa.

-¡Tsuna no se unirá a esta porquería de club!-Gokudera estallo, Tsuna no podía unirse a otro club el tenia lograr que el moreno entre a uno de sus club carentes de miembros.

-Vamos, vamos Gokudera no seas así este club esta genial-Yamamoto dijo para calmar mientras empezaba a toquetear los materiales que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Tu cállate, monstruo de baseball!- escupió con veneno la cabeza de plata.

-Gokudera no seas grosero-Gokudera gimió por el regaño.

-Tsunayoshi nuestro club es mejor-Spanner dijo con voz monótona, quitándole el empaque a otra piruleta. Cansado aceptó probar tenía que por lo menos ver no era como si fuera aceptar.

Le entregaron unas láminas de cobre y unos alambres conectados a unas pequeñas pinzas, al conectarse a las láminas crearían energía eléctrica, hablaron sobre el Software y el Hardware y un motón de cosas que no entiendo Tsuna pero el asintió a todo las tablas numéricas y formulas eran como estaban escritas en un lenguaje antiguo no descubierto por la humanidad.

Tsuna nunca entendió la teoría así que le dieron un trabajo más fácil, nerviosamente acerco su mano con el enchufe solo tenía que meterlo y todo estaría bien, el problema fue que tomo el equivocado y todo exploto dejando a todos cubiertos de hollín en sus caras. Gokudera se enfureció al poner la vida de Tsuna en peligro sacando su dinamita la encendió, Tsuna y Shoichi se asustaron, Yamamoto solo rio y Spanner solo cubrió su ordenador portátil. El lugar templo cuando la dinamita exploto, Tsuna tendría una charla con el director donde llega hay un poco de desastre no es que sea algún imán de desastre solo ha tenido un poco de mala suerte.

Tsuna y sus amigos tenían que huir antes que Hibari llegue a morderlos hasta la muerte por alterar el orden público, no dudaron en salir corriendo bueno Tsuna que no quería convertirse en papilla para bebe. Gokudera corrió porque seguirá a Tsuna hasta los confines del mundo, y Yamamoto porque era divertido.

Llegaron a los baños para limpiar sus caras negras y el cabello desordenado, al verse en el espejo ellos rieron con clara felicidad, era divertido Tsuna nunca tuvo tanta diversión, cuando estaba viviendo como mujer tenía que hacer cosas de mujer y más cuando tiene que cubrir su verdadero género.

Después de limpiarse ellos siguieron Tsuna que quería ir al club de cocina como era el plan original antes de ser secuestrado por los jóvenes inventores. El trió camino por el campus escolar para ir donde estaba el club de cocina.

Tsuna llego encontrándose dos jóvenes holgazaneando, eran casi idénticos si no fueran por alguna características bastantes nobles. El chico de cabello negro vulgarmente se hurgaba la nariz Tsuna arrugo la nariz, estaban manipulando alimentos lo principal era el aseo. El chico cabello verde dormitaba en su silla ¿esos eran los miembros?

-Hola-Tsuna dijo con tono tímido.

-Ustedes bastardos despierten-Gokudera dijo llevando su mano a su bolsillo donde tenía almacenada su dinamita.

Los dos adolescentes con pereza volvieron a ver los intrusos, eran los únicos miembros del club el dúo habían rogado a su director para dejarlo formar un club, no porque fueran buenos cocinando si no era solo una táctica para no unirse a otro club. Demasiados vagos para molestarse en ser miembro de otro.

Tsuna dio pequeños pasos hacia al frente, Lampo reconoció al moreno su ojo que permanecía cerrado se abrió observando la pequeñas figura-¿Eres el Príncipe Vomitón?- Tsuna hizo mala cara todavía hay estudiantes que lo reconocen por su apodo denigrante.

-¡Tu bastardo, como te atreves hablarle de esa manera a Tsuna!-pura indignación corría por cada palabra dicha.

-Ja, ja, ja Tsuna ya no tiene ese título- Yamamoto corrigió a Lampo.

-Tu idiota-Gokudera lanzo un golpe al azabache que esquivo con facilidad, Tsuna era un príncipe, hasta quizás un dios para Gokudera cualquiera que hablara mal del moreno seria exterminado del planeta.

Tsuna reconoce que vomitaba mucho y que los primeros días el aula apestaba pero el apodo ya tenía que pasar de moda dejo vomitar gracias a las charlas con su padre, sus amigos, Giotto y Fong su fobia por la testosterona era más tolerable.

-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi no Príncipe Vomitón agradecería que no lo volviera a pronunciar-Tsuna dijo casi escupiendo las palabras era molesto que le llamen así. Los ojos de Gokudera brillaban de admiración. Lampo se encojé de hombros no es como si le importara como se llame el moreno solo siguió la mala costumbre de decir lo que los demás dicen.

-Eres Lambo-señalo al chico de cabello negro que no había dicho nada-Y Lambo-señalo al otro chico de cabello verde. Lampo bufo como podía confundir su honorable nombre con el de su hermano gemelo menor por cinco minutos de diferencia.

-¡Soy Lampo!-casi grita.

-¿Eh? Pero aquí dice Lambo y Lambo-el moreno saco de su bolso el folleto donde efectivamente decía que ambos tenían el mismo nombre. Lampo arrebatando el folleto de la mano de Tsuna recibió una cadena de insultos por parte de Gokudera.

-Oi! Idiota dejaste mi nombre mal escrito-grito a Lambo que estaba cómodamente sentado devorando algunos dulces que habían aparecido mágicamente. Lambo se encoge de hombros mastica con lentitud exasperando a su hermano y a Gokudera.

-Era demasiado problemático volverlo hacer-Lambo dijo con simpleza, Lampo llego arrebatando sus dulces lo dejo caer al suelo. Tsuna una gota de sudor rodó por su sien era como ver dos niños malcriados de cinco años.

-¡Hey! Mocoso como te atreves-Lambo dice pateando la pantorrilla de su hermano-Era mi sabor favorito-sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas-Págamelo-exigió.

-Vamos, vamos chicos cálmense eran solo dulces-Yamamoto apaciguó.

-¡Tu cállate!-los hermanos gritaron en unisonó jalándose de los cabello.

-¡Tu haz algo delicioso!-señalaron en perfecta sincronización los hermano a Tsuna, tontamente Tsuna se señala a mismo con su dedo índice.

-¿Por qué Tsuna tiene que hacer algo a usted malditos bastardos?- airadamente dijo Gokuera con sus dedos crispados de ira.

-Está bien-Tsuna acepta humildemente-¿Dónde están los ingredientes?-era un club de cocina pero se miraba como que nunca ha sido utilizado los utensilios de cocina. Los hermanos señalaron el mueble color caoba.

-Tsuna usted no tiene que hacerlo, si quiere puedo desaparecer a estos idiotas-amablemente se ofreció Gokudera desaparecer la amenaza. Tsuna negó con la cabeza con tono aburrido dijo que estaba bien. Camino hacia el lugar señalado reviso y casi no había nada suspiro con cansancio vio que por lo menos había lo esencial.

Prepararía unos cupcakes de fresa, tomo la harina, el polvo de hornear, margarina y otros ingredientes. Precalentó el horno en 350° F Tsuna se puso a trabajar antes los ojos de admiración de sus amigos era agradable ver a Tsuna cernir la harina mientras tarareaba alguna canción de algún ídolo japonés. El moreno encontró fondant para decorar uso rojo y blanco para que sus cupcakes parezcan pequeños hongos. El olor era agradable y sus estómagos estaban pidiendo por ser atendidos.

La mano de Lambo se filtró para robar uno detenido por Tsuna que le dio con la cuchara en la mano, no tenía permitido todavía faltaba terminar de decorar. El adolescente hizo mohín y no volvió a intentar robar. Tsuna rio entre dientes ver los ojos de los chicos que estaban en el lugar era como un niño esperando una generosa porción de helado de vainilla.

-Listo-orgullosamente dijo Tsuna mostrando su obra, le entrego uno a cada chico.

-No soy digno de probar algo hecho por ti-Gokudera puso drama aceptando.

-Ja, ja, ja gracias Tsuna-Yamamoto dio un gran mordiscó casi desapareciendo por completo-Esta muy bueno-alabo Gokudera envió una mirada de disgusto, replicando que por supuesto estaba bueno si lo había hecho Tsuna. Preparo siete y sobraron dos se negó dejar que los hermano Bovinos se lo comieran Tsuna tenía en mente dos personas que quería dárselos.

Disculpándose de sus amigos el salió en rumbo a su destino. Llego al club de ajedrez encontrando el lugar vacío tirando de la puerta entro al sitio, camino hacia la mesa llena de golosinas, rebusco en su bolso un bolígrafo dejando una nota escribió:

_Espero que le guste Byakuran :)_

_Tsuna._

Fue la simple nota que dejo, sonrió y salió del lugar a su próximo destino.

Giotto escucho los suaves golpes de la puerta se preguntó quién era ya que todos entran a su oficina como perro por su casa, diciendo un suave entre la puerta se agrieto poco a poco, dejando ver a un pequeño moreno.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunyoshi?-Giotto pregunto viendo por encima de sus lentes.

Giotto se ve guapo con lentes pensó Tsuna, observando al rubio con sus lentes de trabajo su ritmo cardíaco se alteró un poco y un poco de calor se coló por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensado se regañó mentalmente. ¡Que rayos estoy pensando! furiosamente pensó.

-Y-yo le traje esto-enseño el cupcakes decorado de rojo y blanco fondant, con timidez Tsuna se acercó al rubio director-Lo hice cuando fui a visitar al club de cocina.

Giotto sonrió con una sonrisa brillante como día de verano, deslumbrando más a Tsuna arrastrando más color a sus mejillas.

-Oh, gracias-Giotto lo recibió-Me encantas los dulces-dio un pequeño mordisco sus papilas gustativas cosquillaron el sabor era exquisito-¡Delicioso!

Tsuna se sintió de repente más tímido, ¿Por qué? Es un chico porque debería ser tímido con otro hombre. Giotto vio las mejillas de Tsuna con un bello rosa fuerte y sus comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba.

-Tsuna ¿tienes algo que hacer el domingo?-Giotto pregunto viendo con sus profundos ojos azul celeste. Tsuna sentía que le estaban observando su alma.

-Nada-con tono tímido dijo Tsuna ¿Por qué está siendo tímido? Como si fuera una niña que estaba junto al niño que le gusta se regañó por su comportamiento.

-Entonces te invito ir al nuevo parque de atracciones que abrieron hace poco-Tsuna sintió su corazón golpetear contra la caja torácica-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Giotto con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta bien?-sonó mas como una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Está decidido voy estar esperando el domingo-con un tono encantador Giotto término de decir.

-Umm entonces me retiro-Tsuna empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tsunayoshi-Tsuna miro sobre su hombro-Que pases buena tarde-dio un guiño Giotto recibiendo un sonrojo profundo de Tsuna. El chico dijo unas suaves gracias y salió rápido de oficina tenía que decirle a su padre que lo llevara al médico porque su corazón late muy rápido puede que tenga alguna enfermedad.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	6. Música y Arte

No me pertenece KHR

En en capitulo anterior me salio G27, pero eso no significa esa es la pareja definitiva, por el momento no lo es porque esto es un All27.

* * *

Tsuna llego al día siguiente a la Academia Vongola con la misión de no encontrarse con su rubio director para seguridad de su corazón. Se encontró con sus fieles amigos uno más entusiasmado que el otro, caminaron juntos al aula para sus respetivas clases.

Tsunayoshi llego con la idea de ir al club de música y arte cada vez quedaban menos y tenía que elegir uno. No sabe cuál elegir ya que ninguno es atractivo para él, espera que los clubes que faltan sean atractivos a sus necesidades, estaba bien con Basil el chico rubio era agradable un poco formal al hablar pero agradable.

Tsuna camino por los pasillos esperando que ningún bicho raro aparezca o mejor dicho los miembros del club de drama. Le dijo a Gokudera y Yamamoto que iría al club de música en la hora del almuerzo, sus dos amigos lo acompañarían como su fiel sombra pero primero irían a comprar algunas cajitas de jugo para ellos y leche para Tsuna que todavía tiene esperanza de crecer.

Tsuna empujo la puerta del salón de música encontrándolo vacío o eso parecía a simple vista, al empujar la puerta el fuerte quejigo que vino detrás de la puerta sobresalto a Tsuna, se asomó viendo una cabeza roja que se frotaba la zona afectada, tenía algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho-Tsuna se inclina en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

-N-no te preocupes-el adolescente de cabello rojo dijo con timidez al de ojos caramelos.

-¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?-pregunto Tsuna observando el lugar, había un piano de cola, una guitarra y algunas instrumentos de aire. Tsuna suspiro tiene un mal oído y tampoco sabe leer música será difícil ser útil en ese club, por lo menos si hubiera unas maracas o una pandereta podría agitarlas y producir sonido no tan desagradable.

-Estaba durmiendo-Tsuna levanto una ceja elegante a la respuesta ¿durmiendo en un sitio como ese?

-¿Eres Tsunayoshi?-Enma pregunta con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, pero llámame solo Tsuna-Tsuna dio su mejor sonrisa rompe corazones. El rubor de Enma se hizo más fuerte, en ese mismo momento apareció Rauji Ooyama con su mirada ruda haciendo sudar frió a Tsuna, el chico era el doble del tamaño de ambos adolescentes anteriores.

El chico con mirada ruda paso lejos de Tsuna que estaba retrocediendo, quería estar lejos del muchacho. Rauji Ooyama se sentó a en alféizar de la ventana que fue abierta para que viento entre al sitio, Tsuna vio como el chico enseguida se llenó de algunas aves que picotearon su mano que tenía algunas semillas. Tsuna sonrió y se avergonzó de comportarse como lo había hecho en juzgar alguien por su apariencia.

-Tsuna ¿quieres unirte a nuestro club?-Enma pregunto con un tono de felicidad.

-Bueno-se rasco con su dedo índice la mejilla-Yo no soy bueno con la música-con timidez dijo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un ceñudo Gokudera y sonriente Yamamoto, ellos entraron al lugar buscando con la mirada al moreno, al ser encontrado Gokudera su ceño desaparece dando paso a su sonrisa brillante.

-Tsuna ¿estos bastardos no han hecho nada a usted?-Gokudera solicitad listo para rebanar cabezas.

-No, no Gokudera-Tsuna dice. Gokudera se relaja un poco pero no baja la guardia, tiene que estar alerta por cualquier ataque imaginario de su cabeza.

-Puedes intentarlo con el piano-dijo Enma señalando al piano negro.

Tsuna asintió, se sentó el banquillo, viendo la partitura era "_Nocturno" _de Chopin, no entendió nada así que hizo lo mejor invento una nueva melodía, una melodía que no tenía sentido, después que termino, todos estaban en silencio ¿lo hizo bien o lo hizo mal? Se sonrojo al sentirse envuelto en un silencio intenso.

-¡Eso fue maravilloso!-Gokudera alaba.

-¡Wow! Tsuna eso fue impresionante ¿sabes tocar el piano?-Tsuna no lo puede creer, le están diciendo esas cosas para que no se sienta mal.

-No, es mi primera vez-Tsuna dice con timidez.

El brillo en los ojos de Gokudera tuvo un nuevo nivel aterrador. Gokudera desde que era un niño siempre ha estado practicando el piano día a día, pero Tsuna era su primera vez y lo hizo con perfección, aunque era una melodía no conocida.

-Hola chicos-dijo un hombre vestido de traje tradicional japonés, alegre, se parecía mucho Yamamoto en todos los sentidos.

-Yo! Asari-el hombre inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Veo que vienes a ver nuestro club ¿Qué tal te ha parecido?-pregunta. Tsuna que se sonrojo, tenía muchos ojos encima de él, era un poco incómodo, moviéndose nerviosamente, jugo con el doblecillo de su saco.

-Bi-bien-el color rojo se encendió más, no podía creer que tartamudeó.

-Ya veo-Asari dijo.

-Asari ¿por qué no tocas algo?-Yamamoto surgiere. Asari asiente y tomo una flauta dulce, no usaría su usual flautín. Tsuna escucho con atención, era una melodía hermosa, tranquila, hizo que se sintiera relajado. Cuando termino los aplausos llenaron el lugar.

-Tsuna, vamos toca algo también-extendió la flauta color hueso.

-No, no, no- agito sus manos frenéticamente –Yo no sé cómo tocar.

-Vamos Tsuna usted puede-Gokudera ánima a su amigo. Un suspiro de resignación dio Tsuna. Tsuna se sonrojo cuando Asari le dio la flauta que utilizo ¿era un beso indirecto? Su corazón entonces empezó a latir fuerte, al darse cuenta que estaba pensado se regañó, eso no era posible.

Tirando esos pensamientos lejos pensó que podía tocar, entonces recordó, cuando estudiaba en su antigua escuela habían practicado una canción para ir un concurso, aunque no ganaron, todavía se acuerda las notas. Tomo aire y acerco a sus labios la flauta dulce:

Please Dont stop the music.

Intro: Do' si la sol la la (4 veces)

fa fa fa_ fa fa fa sol sol mi mi

fa fa fa_ fa fa fa sol sol mi mi

mi fa mi_ re do re mi fa mi (bis)

fa fa fa fa fa la la

fa fa fa fa fa la la

fa fa fa sol fa mi mi la la

mi mi mi mi mi la_

mi mi mi mi mi la_

mi fa mi fa mi fa mi_

mi mi mi mi mi la_

Estribillo:

la mi la si mi si do'

si do' si la sol(bis pero con la la al final)

do' si la sol la la

do' si la sol la la

do' si la sol la la

do' si la sol

do' si la sol la la

Aunque el final se desafino un poco, recibió una ronda de aplausos, Tsuna se sonrojo era la primera vez que la tocaba solo, sabía que no le había salido bien como la tocaba Hana, la principal del club de música de la escuela.

-¡Sawada!-las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Tsuna casi deja caer la flauta de sus manos. Ryohei había llegado –Únete a club de boxeo. –bombeo con sus puños al aire. El chico salió en dirección al moreno, dispuesto a secuestrarlo para su club, Tsuna de inmediato se defendió, su arma poderosa fue la flauta que termino en la cabeza del chico, gracias a los dioses que la cabeza y la flauta son de materiales fuertes no sufrieron daños.

Tsuna salió del lugar antes que Ryohei saliera de la desorientación que obtuvo cuando fue golpeado, el siguiente destino seria el club de arte, esperaba que el rubio presidente del club no sea tan excéntrico como los demás.

Tsuna llego al sitio la pintura era algo que siempre le ha gustado, aunque nunca pudo unirse al club porque siempre estuvo en club de deporte.

-Hola-entro al lugar, el olor a pintura lo sacudió, las gotas de pinturas en el suelo y los paños manchados estaban por todo lado, habían esculturas. Tsuna vio al rubio, concentrado con una brocha, llenando de color el lienzo.

El arte abstracto, inundaban las paredes color lila, Tsuna admiro el arte, se preguntó si el rubio que no le ha hecho caso las había pintado.

El rubio dio un último brochazo, sonriendo se puso de pie, entonces noto la presencia del pequeño que estaba mirado a Mars la escultura griega.

-Veo que has tomado gusto por Mars-Dino dijo.

-¿Quién es Mars?-Tsuna pregunto curioso.

-Él- señalo a la escultura. Tsuna rio entre dientes.

-Hola Mars-san –Tsuna le dijo a la escultura, haciendo reír a Dino. Yamamoto y Gokudera llegaron al lugar después. Yamamoto logro con éxito que Gokudera no volara en pedazos a Ryohei.

-Yo! Chicos también vinieron a verme-Dino dijo son una sonrisa.

-Nadie vino a verte Caballo enclenque-respuesta cortesía Gukudera.

-¡Eh! Que malo ¡Waaaa! –el Yo torpe de Dino salió a decir hola.

Dino se resbalo con un trapo que estaba tirado en el suelo, todo paso en cámara lenta antes los ojos de cada uno. Dino beso los labios puros, labios que nunca han sido besados por nadie, reservados para la persona especial.

Los ojos de los cuatro adolescentes se abrieron como platos, la ira exploto en Gokudera, la risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Yamamoto. Un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula hizo a Dino ver la vía láctea. El "Hiiie" casi quiebra el vidrio de las ventanas.

-¡Te voy a volar en pedazos!-grito con toda la fuerza de su ser Gokudera. Dino palideció y empezó a correr tratando de esquivar la dinamita interminable del chico sangre caliente.

Yamamoto trato de calmar la ira de su amigo, pero fue imposible, todos se olvidaron de un pequeño moreno que estaba en una esquina cultivando hongos.

-_Mi primer beso, mi primer beso_-recitaba, con una nube gris que salían relámpagos y truenos sobre su cabeza.

* * *

La canción me la encontré en Taringa! XD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
